Dragon Ball Z The Revenge
by NeroDemon
Summary: Un día como otro cualquiera, Goku y Gohan entrenaban en las montañas, sin embargo, el día se volvió oscuro cuando de pronto Goku recibe un impacto de un rayo. A partir de ahí, Goku dejó de ser el mismo... ¿Por qué será?
1. Capítulo 1 - Un entrenamiento peligroso

Era un día lluvioso, en el que Goku y Gohan habían salido a entrenar sin importarles el clima.

Goku: Gohan, ¿preparado?

Gohan: Si… Pero papá, ¿por qué no nos hemos quedado en casa? Con esta tormenta no es muy buena idea entrenarse. Y menos en una montaña, con la de avalanchas que deben de haber.

Goku: Venga hombre, no es para tanto. Peores cosas hemos hecho.

Gohan: Pues es verdad…

Mientras, en casa de Goku…

Goten: Mamá, por qué no me dejas ir con papá y Gohan?

Chi-Chi: ¿Has visto la que está cayendo? ¡Tu así no puedes salir a la calle!

Goten: Y ellos sí, ¿no?

Chi-Chi: Tu padre hace lo que le da la gana, ¡por eso se larga y se lleva con él a tu hermano! Además, ¡tú eres solo un crío!

Goten: Mamá… Que ya tengo 15 años… No me trates como a un crío de 5.

Chi-Chi: ¡Tú serás un crío hasta que yo lo diga!

Goten: Pues vaya…

Mientras, en la montaña sonaban los truenos y caían los rayos como nunca antes lo había hecho por allí.

Gohan: Papá, ¡yo creo que nos deberíamos ir de aquí!

Goku: Pero si no hemos entrenado casi nada.

Gohan: Me da igual, yo me voy, no quiero tener un accidente.

Goku: Que exagerado… Venga, vamos.

De repente, el cielo se iluminó con una luz cegadora (parecido a una Bengala Solar gigante) y una nube parecía cargar electricidad.

Goku: Gohan, apártate y ten cuidado.

Gohan: ¿Que vas a hacer?

Goku: Ponerme a bailar, no te digo. ¡Tu apártate!

Gohan: Bueno, vale, ya va…

Goku: (Esa nube parece peligrosa, tengo que destruirla).

*FFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHH*

Goku: Aaaaaaaaaaaah… ¡Súper Saiyan! ¡AAAAAAH!

*FLAAAAAAASH*

Gohan: ¿Te transformas para bailar?

Goku: ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Gohan: ¡Me has dicho que ibas a bailar!

Goku: Hijo, yo te quiero mucho, pero eres tonto

La nube empezó a crecer y a crecer hasta lo que pudo, y empezó a cargar más electricidad a una velocidad superior.

Goku: Ka… Me… Ha… Me…

Gohan: (Eso parece peligroso…).

La nube empezó a hacer un ruido de electricidad escalofriante.

*RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG*

Gohan: ¡Papá! ¡Cuidado!

Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH*

Al mismo tiempo, la nube lanzó un enorme rayo que colisionó contra el Kamehameha de Goku.

Goku: ¡Súper… Saiyan… 2! ¡AAAAAAH!

*FLAAAAAAASH*

*RAAAAANG*

Goku: ¡Súper… Saiyan 3! ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

*FLAAAAAAAAAAAAASSHHH*

Pese a sus intentos de contrarrestar el rayo, Goku no tenía tanto poder como para hacerlo retroceder.

Gohan: ¡Súper Saiyan 2! AAAAH!

*FLAAAAASH*

Gohan: ¡Kamehameha!

*PIUUUUUUUUN*

Los dos Kamehameha se unieron formando el famoso Kamehameha Padre-Hijo solo que con más poder que el anterior, pero aún así, Goku y Gohan no eran capaces de combatir el rayo.

Goku: ¡No lo entiendo!

Gohan: ¡Sabia que no teníamos que haber venido!

*RAAAAAAAAANG*

El rayo alcanzó a Goku de lleno.

Goku: AAAAAAH!

Gohan: ¡Papá!

*RAAAAAAAAAAANG*

Goku: …

Gohan: ¡Papá! ¿Estás bien?

Goku: Si… No me ha hecho nada.

Gohan: Que raro… Con el poder que tenía, no puede ser que no haya hecho nada…

Goku: Vámonos.

Gohan: Eh… Si.

Aunque parecía que el rayo era capaz de matar al guerrero más poderoso del mundo, no hizo un solo rasguño a Goku, cosa que no se puede decir de su ropa.


	2. Capítulo 2 - El retorno del mal

Cuando llegaron a casa…

Chi-Chi: ¡GOKU!

Goku: ¿Qué?

Chi-Chi: ¡Explícame el motivo de que tu ropa esté así!

Goku: Me ha caído un rayo, ¿qué pasa?

Goten: Menos mal que no he ido.

Chi-Chi: ¡¿Cómo que un rayo?!

Gohan: Si, pero no ha pasado nada, porque…

Goku: Calla.

Gohan: Eh… Vale…

Chi-Chi: Claro… ¡Si es que a quién se le ocurre salir con este tiempo!

Goku: ¡Pues a mí! ¡Déjame ya en paz!

Chi-Chi: ¡Pero bueno!

Goten: Creo que ese rayo lo ha dejado un poco tonto.

Gohan: Que razón tienes…

Goku se volvió a ir, en dirección a las Llanuras.

?: Veo que has venido… Goku.

Goku: Si. ¿Qué quieres?

?: Quiero que te encargues de matar a Bu

Goku: ¿A ese gordo?

?: Sí, a ese gordo.

Goku: Fácil. Ahora voy.

*PIUN*

?: Je je je… He hecho bien controlando a Goku con ese rayo… ¡Ahora ese gordo morirá… Pagará lo que me hizo! ¡Se acordará para siempre de mí! ¡El gran mago Babidí!

Babidí resultó ser el causante del rayo que impactó a Goku, y aparentemente, cayó bajo su control.

Goku: Satán!

Mr. Satán: Oh, Goku. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Goku: Ahora mismo me vas a decir dónde está ese gordo de Bu!

Mr. Satán: Esto… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algún problema con él?

Goku: No es asunto tuyo. ¡Dímelo!

Mr. Satán: No sé dónde está!

Goku: ¡No mientas! ¡Sí que lo sabes!

Mr. Satán: No lo sé! ¡Y aunque lo supiera no te diría nada!

Goku: ¡Dímelo si no quieres que acabe contigo!

*FLAAAAAAASH*

Mr. Satán: No me vas a sorprender con tus trucos de magia!

Goku: ¡Dímelo ya! ¡Solo di el lugar!

Mr. Satán: …

Goku: HAZLO.

Mr. Satán: Ha ido a la ciudad a por caramelos.

Goku: Lo tenía que haber imaginado…

*PIUN*

Mr. Satán: Que le habrá dado a este?

?: Ya se ha ido?

Mr. Satán: Sí. Sal ya, Bu.

Monstruo Bu: ¿Que le pasa a Goku?

Mr. Satán: No lo sé. Pero le he visto raro.

Monstruo Bu: Ahora ya no puedo con él, Goku se ha hecho muy fuerte.

Mr. Satán: Ya. Debemos tener cuidado.

Goku fue por la ciudad, y a cada persona que encontraba le iba preguntando si había visto a Bu.

Goku: ¡Tú!

?: ¿Eh?

Goku: ¡¿Has visto por aquí a un gordo de color rosa?!

?: N… ¡No! ¡No he visto nada!

Goku: ¡Mentiroso!

?: ¡Es la verdad! ¡Lo juro por mis hijos!

Goku: Inútil…

*FLASSSSH*

Así estuvo Goku con más de 500 personas… Hasta que la calle se quedó vacía (por lo menos las calles principales, porque a los laterales se veía a la gente escondida en callejones, tiendas y cubos de basura).

Goku: Maldición… He revisado todas las tiendas, preguntado a toda la gente, registrado hasta el último lugar de esta ciudad… ¡Y no doy con un bicho de rosa fosforito que mide más de un metro de ancho!

Mientras tanto, en el escenario del Tenkaichi Budokai…

Mr. Satán: Creo que aquí estarás a salvo hasta que a Goku se le pase la tontería…

Monstruo Bu: Eso espero.

*PIUN*

Goku: Lo sabía… Sabía que habías mentido, maldito bigotudo…

Monstruo Bu: Con que a salvo, ¿no?

Mr. Satán: Maldición…

Goku: Empecemos, tengo ganas de acabar con esto.

Monstruo Bu: Antes de nada, ¿dime por qué tienes tantas ganas de acabar conmigo?

Goku: Me lo han encomendado, es una misión por la que recibiré una recompensa.

Monstruo Bu: ¿Misión? ¿Recompensa?

Goku: Así es. Me han encasquetado una misión muy fácil, pero que tiene como recompensa… Bueno, no te importa.

Monstruo Bu: ¿Quién ha sido el que te ha dicho eso?

Goku: Babidí.

Monstruo Bu: Eso no puede ser. Yo maté a Babidí.

Goku: Por eso, me ha encargado que le vengue.

Monstruo Bu: Ya veo… Ha usado su control sobre ti, y ahora haces caso de lo que te dice un bicho enano y cabezón.

Goku: Deja de alargar la conversación, porque vas a morir…

Monstruo Bu: Venga, adelante.

Goku: ¡AAAAAAAAAH!

*FLASH FLASH FLASH*

Goku: ¡Kamehameha!

Monstruo Bu: ¡Kamehameha!

*RAAAAAAANG*

Goku: Estás acabado… ¡AAAAAAAAH!

Monstruo Bu: ¡Movimiento de distracción! ¡Nyan cat no jutsu!

Goku: Espera un momento…

*PIUN*

Goku: ¿Te crees que esto es Naruto o qué?

Monstruo Bu: No, pero de alguna manera habrá que llamarlo…

Goku: Bueno, a lo que íbamos…

*FIUNN*

Monstruo Bu: ¡Movimiento de distracción! Nyan cat no jutsu!

*TIRIRIII*

Nyan cat: Nyan nyan nyan, nyan nyan nyan nyan, nyan nyan nyan nyan!

Goku: (¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Un gato pegado a una tostada que vuela con un arco iris pegado al culo?).

…

Goku: Pues es pegadiza la canción.

Monstruo Bu: Está funcionando…

Para los que no conozcan a ese gato, poca gente supongo, que entren en (Nota: si le tienes aprecio a tus neuronas, igual deberías dejarlo pasar).

Goku: ¿Ahora qué? Esta canción no acaba nunca… Bueno, no importa.

Monstruo Bu: Aaaaaaaaaah…

*FSSSSHHHH*

Goku: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No voy a permitir una explosión contra mí!

AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Goku se transformó en Súper Saiyan 2.

Monstruo Bu: ¡Explosión Furiosa!

*FSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH*

Goku: Ka… Me… Ha… ah… eh… ¡¿Qué?!

Monstruo Bu: Je je je… Parece que la técnica ha funcionado.

Goku: ¡¿Cómo?!

Monstruo Bu: ¿Creías que esa técnica era para hacer lucecitas y música? Es una técnica que anula las facultades mentales y impide la concentración… Así que…

*FLASH FLASH FLASH*

Goku: ¡No! ¡Kamehameha!

Monstruo Bu: ¡No te servirá!

*BAAAAAAAAANG*

Goku: YAAAAAAAAA!

*FLAAAAAAAAAAASH*

Monstruo Bu: ¡¿Cómo ha podido hacerlo?! ¡Debería estar anulado mentalmente!

Goku: ¡No dejaré que un gato hiperactivo me venza!

*RAAAANG*

Monstruo Bu: ¡Da igual! ¡No dejaré que acabes con la victoria!

*RAAAAAAAAANG*

Mr. Satán: Bu! ¡Ahora!

Monstruo Bu: ¡Transmisión Instantánea!

*PIUN*

Goku: No… No puede ser…

Nyan cat: Nyan nyan nyan, nyan nyan nyan nyan!

Goku: ¡Cállate ya, gato de los cojones!

*FLASH*

Goku: ¿Cómo han podido escapar?

Goku fracasó en su misión de destruir al Monstruo Bu, por lo cual recibió una llamada de Babidí, que le ordenaba a ir a las montañas.

Goku: Bueno, pues tendré que ir…


	3. Capítulo 3 - Una huida a tiempo

Goku partió en dirección a las montañas en respuesta a Babidí.

Mientras, en casa de Goku…

Gohan: Creo que debería ir a buscar a papá… No sé qué le está pasando por la cabeza para comportarse así.

Goten: Voy contigo.

Gohan: No, Goten, es peligroso.

Goten: ¡Otro igual! Que ya no soy un crío, que tengo casi más fuerza que tú, así que yo voy a ir o contigo o por mi cuenta, así que tú decides.

Gohan: Dios… Bueno, vale, si quieres venir ven, pero más te vale llevar cuidado.

Chi-Chi: Goten, ¡tú no vas a ningún sitio!

Goten: Sí, sí que me voy.

Chi-Chi: ¡Te vas a quedar aquí porque lo digo yo!

Gohan: Bueno, yo voy tirando…

*FSSSSH*

Goten: Déjame en paz, loca.

*FSSSSH*

Chi-Chi: ¡Pero bueno! Este niño no hay quien lo controle, es un rebelde sin causa…

Gohan y Goten se fueron a buscar a Goku.

Gohan: Vamos a mirar en West City.

Goten: Vale, a ver si hay algo.

Gohan y Goten llegaron a West City, y vieron que las calles estaban vacías, no se veía ni una persona.

Gohan: ¿Que ha pasado aquí?

Goten: ¿Quién ha destruido todo esto?

Gohan: ¿Crees que haya podido ser papá?

Goten: No lo sé… Vamos a ver si hay alguien a quien preguntarle.

Gohan y Goten estuvieron buscando hasta que dieron con una persona herida.

Goten: ¡Hey, tú!

?: Q… ¿Qué?

Goten: ¿Has visto a un hombre vestido de naranja, con el pelo negro?

?: Si… El es el que ha hecho todo esto…

Gohan: ¡¿Qué dices?!

Goten: Gohan, parece que se le está yendo de las manos este jueguecito.

Gohan; ¿Sabes a donde ha ido?

?: No lo sé, le vi marcharse hacia allí.

El hombre apuntó hacia el Sur, donde se encontraba el escenario del Tenkaichi Budokai.

Gohan: Vale, muchas gracias.

*FLAAAAAAAASH*

?: … ¿Pero cómo harán eso?

Gohan y Goten se dirigieron hacia el Sur, y pasaron por encima del escenario del Tenkaichi, y al ver que estaba destruido bajaron a ver qué pasaba.

Goten: ¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?

Gohan: ¿Qué es esto?

Gohan se agachó y vio en el suelo el cinturón del Monstruo Bu junto con el de Goku.

Goten: ¿Por qué están estos cinturones aquí?

Gohan: No lo sé…

*PIIII*

Goten: ¡Ah!

Gohan: ¡Es el Ki de papá!

Goten: ¡Vamos a seguirlo!

*FLAAAAASH*

En ese momento, en las montañas…

Goku: ¿Crees que dejaré que acabes conmigo? Si lo haces, no habrá nadie que pueda con el Monstruo Bu.

Babidí: Ya controlaré a otro más competente. Seguro que puedo volver con Vegeta.

Goku: No le pudiste controlar una vez, como para controlarle dos…

Babidí: Me da igual, ¡esta vez lo conseguiré! ¡Y ya no me sirves para nada!

Goku: Me da igual, pero yo ya he hecho mi parte del trato, ahora dame mi parte.

Babidí: El trato era que yo dejaría la Tierra en paz si tu acababas con Bu, pero no lo has hecho, así que no pienso hacer yo mi parte.

Goku: …

Babidí: Un trato es un trato.

Goku: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

*FLAAAAAAAAAAAASH*

Babidí: Je…

Goku: Ka… Me… Ha… Me…

Babidí: ¿Eh?

Goku: ¡HAAAAAAAAA!

*FLAAAAAAAAAASH*

Babidí: ¡Onda de poder máximo!

*FSSSSSSSSSSH*

Goku: ¡No vas a lograr salir de aquí!

*RAAAAAAAAANG*

Babidí: ¡Dabra!

Goku: ¡¿Cómo?!

Dabra: ¡Llamarada maligna!

*BRRRRRRRRRM*

Goku: ¡Argh!

Después de ese ataque, Goku quedó inconsciente en el suelo.

Babidí: Ahora me quedaré con tu energía, para acabar con Bu…

En ese momento Goten y Gohan llegaron, e impidieron que Babidí tomara la energía de Goku.

Goten: No vas a conseguir nada.

*FLAAAAAAASH*

Gohan: Ahora, más te vale que desaparezcas.

*FLAAAAAAAASH*

Gohan y Goten se transformaron en Súper Saiyan.

Gohan & Goten: ¡Kamehameha!

*RAAAAAAAAANG*

Babidí: ¡No!

Dabra: ¡Impulso Maligno!

*FLAAAAAAASH*

Babidí: ¡Me voy de aquí!

*PIUUUN*

Gohan: ¡No!

*RAAAAAAAANG*

Dabra: ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!

Goten: Maldición…

Goku: Qué… ¿Qué ha pasado?

Gohan: (Ha despertado…).

Goten: Que… ¿Qué tal?

Goku: Bien… Babidí ha huido, ¿no?

Gohan: Sí…

Goku: Maldito…

Goten: Hay que ir a buscarle.

Goku: Esta vez Vegeta no se va a dejar controlar como si nada, seguro que se cansa y mata a Babidí.

Gohan: Vamos, ¡sigámoslo!

*FLAAAAAAAAAAASH*

Goku, Goten y Gohan se pusieron en marcha para seguir a Babidí.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Una marioneta inservible

Cuando llegaron a Capsule Corp.…

*BOOOM*

Vegeta: ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!

Goku: ¡Vegeta!

Vegeta: Ah, Kakarot, eres tú. ¡¿Se puede saber por qué me destrozas el techo de esa manera?!

Goten: No parece que le hayan controlado, ¿no?

Gohan: Está como siempre.

Vegeta: ¿Se puede saber de qué habláis?

Goku: No ha venido Babidí?

Vegeta: ¿Babidí? ¡Pero si está muerto!

Gohan: Ya no, ha vuelto, y ha intentado utilizar a mi padre para matar al Monstruo Bu, pero ha fallado.

Goku: Porque no quería hacer una cosa tan mala…

Goten: Venga ya, hombre, ¡si te tenía controlado de una manera que no sé ni cómo te has librado!

Goku: Eso no es verdad…

Vegeta: ¿Y qué pasa? Si ha intentado controlar a Kakarot, ¿por qué iba a venir a mi casa?

Goku: Porque como yo… no he querido hacer eso, ha dicho que vendría a por ti, que es muy fácil controlarte.

Vegeta: Claro, ¿fácil controlarme a mí? Ese no se acuerda de quién es Vegeta.

Gohan: A parte de que ya te enfrentaste al Monstruo Bu una vez estando controlado y fallaste totalmente…

Vegeta: ¡Me autodestruí para no acaparar protagonismo!

Goten: Aquí cada uno tiene una excusa. ¡Sois unos debiluchos y ya está!

Vegeta: Y tú qué, ¡ni siquiera fusionado con Trunks pudiste con él!

Goten: ¡Pero yo era un niño!

Vegeta: ¡Un niño Súper Saiyan 3!

Goten: Si, pero un niño…

Gohan: Pues es verdad, aquí cada uno tiene su excusa.

Goku, Vegeta & Goten: Ejem… ¿Y tú qué?

Gohan: ¡En mi caso es que era Súper Bu! Además, ¡le hubiera vencido si no me hubiera absorbido!

Goku: Anda ya, venga, vamos a por Babidí antes de que haga más de las suyas, que a saber dónde anda…

Mientras tanto, Babidí no andaba, sino que controlaba, pero no a la persona más indicada…

Babidí: ¿Has entendido lo que tienes que hacer?

Mr. Satán: Si.

Babidí: (Este tipo no me inspira mucha confianza, pero algo habrá que hacer). Pues venga, en marcha.

Al parecer, Babidí controló a Mr. Satán, el hombre más "fuerte" del mundo, aunque realmente no lo era.

Mr. Satán: A ver donde está ahora ese bicho.

Monstruo Bu: ¿Me buscabas?

Mr. Satán: ¡Ah, Bu! Eh… No, era otra cosa.

Monstruo Bu: ¿Hum?

Normalmente el Monstruo Bu no se hubiera dado cuenta de que alguien está controlado, pero como Mr. Satán es un personaje tan desastroso, no funcionó ni con el control de Babidí, y se le veía el símbolo por toda la cara…

Monstruo Bu: De verdad, ¿Babidí no tiene mejores ideas para controlar a gente que sea por lo menos un poquito competente?

Mr. Satán: ¿Que me has llamado?

Monstruo Bu: Nada.

Mr. Satán: ¿Quieres pelea?

Mr. Satán se puso en plan tonto a hacer poses de pelea ridículas, cosa que al Monstruo Bu no le pareció muy temible.

Monstruo Bu: ¡Kamekameha!

Mr. Satán: Espera un momento!

*PIUN*

Mr. Satán: ¿Sabías que no se dice así?

Monstruo Bu: Lo sé. No hablaba del Kamehameha, ¡sino del Kamekameha!

Mr. Satán: ¿Y eso que es?

Monstruo Bu: Una técnica distinta. Que congela al receptor, para poder hacer con él lo que se me ocurra.

Mr. Satán: Ah… Bueno…

*FIUNN*

Monstruo Bu: ¡Kamekameha!

*CLIIINC*

Mr. Satán: Ah!

Mr. Satán quedó congelado en el instante, sin poder moverse ni hacer nada al respecto.

Monstruo Bu: Ahora… Voy a hacer que te libres de ese maldito control…

*FLAAAAASH*

Monstruo Bu: ¡Oooooh!

*RAAAAAAANG*

*CLANC*

El hielo se rompió, y Mr. Satán quedó dormido en el suelo.

Monstruo Bu: Y se queda dormido… Madre mía…

El Monstruo Bu descubrió el control de Mr. Satán y se lo quitó, dejándole en el suelo.


	5. Capítulo 5 - El enfrentamiento final

Goku y los demás se pusieron en marcha para acabar con Babidí de una vez por todas.

Goku: ¡Vamos a por él de una vez!

Vegeta: ¡Tenemos que acabar con ese bicho!

*FLAAAAAASH*

Goku y los demás se encontraron con Bu de camino a donde estaba Babidí.

Monstruo Bu: ¡Oh!

Goten: ¡Bu!

Gohan: ¿A dónde vas?

Monstruo Bu: Supongo que al mismo sitio que vosotros.

Goku: Cuantos más seamos, más fácil será esto.

Vegeta: ¡Pero qué dices, Kakarot! Si ese es un insecto, ¡no tiene nada de poder!

Monstruo Bu: Bueno, ya lo veremos.

*FLAAAAAAAAAAASH*

Cuando llegaron a donde Babidí…

Babidí: Maldición… Esos desgraciados vienen a por mí… ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

Goten: ¡Ahí estás!

Gohan: ¡Acabemos con él de una vez!

Goku: ¡Lancemos un quíntuple Kamehameha!

Vegeta: Oye, ¡espera un momento!

Goku: ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

Babidí: (Un minuto más… Y no podrán conmigo).

Vegeta: ¡De todos nosotros soy el único que no sabe usar eso!

Goku: Ah, es verdad. ¿Quieres que te enseñe a lanzarlo?

Vegeta: ¡Lo último que quiero yo en mi vida es aprender una técnica de ti!

Gohan: ¡Pues lanza un Cañón Galick!

Vegeta: ¡No pienso ser el que lance la técnica más débil!

Goten: ¿La más débil?

Vegeta: ¿Todos vosotros lanzáis Súper Kamehameha, y yo un Cañón Galick? ¡NI HABLAR!

Monstruo Bu: ¡Pues autodestrúyete, pero haz algo!

Vegeta: ¡Vas tu listo!

Babidí: ¡Ya está!

Gohan: ¿Qué?

Babidí: Habéis agotado el tiempo… ¡Lo vais a lamentar…!

Goten: ¡Cállate ya, pesado!

Babidí: ¡Yaaaaaah!

*RAAAAAAAANG*

?: ¡Cuidado!

*TCHALNC*

Goten: ¡Trunks!

Trunks: Hola, Goten. Y hola a los otros…

Vegeta: ¡Vaya respeto tienes por tu padre!

Trunks: ¡Claro que sí!

Goku: ¿Cómo sabias que estamos aquí?

Trunks: Lo sé… Y ya está.

Gohan: Muy lógico todo…

Goten: Trunks…

Trunks: Goten…

Goten & Trunks: Adelante…!

Trunks y Goten se pusieron en posición para iniciar un baile de salón, o sea, un baile de Fusión.

Goten: Fuuuuu…

Trunks: Sión…

Goten & Trunks: ¡YA!

*FLAAAAAAAAAASH*

Goten y Trunks se fusionaros dejando ver a un guerrero de pelo negro con mechas moradas, un chaleco de fusión, unos pantalones negros y una espada reluciente y asombrosamente poderosa, con un aura dorada a su alrededor.

Gotenks: Al parecer, como nos hemos fusionado y ya han pasado 5 años más o menos, ha cambiado nuestra fusión…

Goku: ¿Vegeta?

Vegeta: Ni lo sueñes.

Goku: Que soso…

Gohan: Dios… ¿Acabamos ya con esto?

Goku, Gohan & Monstruo Bu: ¡Súper Kamehameha!

*FLAAAAAAAAAASH*

Gotenks: ¡Espada Z!

*CLINC*

*TCHAS*

Gotenks: ¡Yaaaaaah!

*FLAAAAAASH*

Babidí: ¡Argh!

Vegeta: Vale, ahora que está entre tres Súper Kamehameha, y el ataque Z… ¡¿QUE CARAJO HAGO YO?!

Vegeta parecía atónito (o atontado) sin saber qué hacer.

Vegeta: ¡¿Qué hago?!

Goku: Lo que sea, ¡pero hazlo ya!

Vegeta: ¡Kyaaa!

*RAAAAAAANG*

Vegeta soltó una ráfaga azul que fue directa a Babidí.

Babidí: ¡No!

*RAAAAAAANG*

Babidí: ¡No pienso dejar que me matéis otra vez!

Vegeta: ¡Yaaaaaah!

Vegeta lanzó una ráfaga igual que la otra con la otra mano.

Babidí: ¡Argh!

Gotenks: ¡KameRay!

*BLOOOSH*

Gotenks formó una bola espiral con una mano.

Gotenks: ¡Yaaaa!

*FLAAAAAAASH*

Y se la lanzó a Babidí, formando una gigante explosión.

Babidí: ¡Aaaargh! Malditos… ¡Volveré!

*FLASH*

Goku: Uf… Por fin…

*FIIIUN*

Goten: Aleluya…

Trunks: Bueno, vámonos ya de aquí.

Vegeta: Ya me he cansado de ese…

Goku: ¿Os venís a comer a casa? ¡Hoy tenemos una parrillada!

Vegeta: ¡Pienso comer más que tú!

Goku: ¡No te lo creas!

Goten: Los mayores siempre igual…

Trunks: Oye, Bu, ¿te vienes?

Monstruo Bu: ¡Vale!

Goku & Vegeta: ¡Seré yo quien coma más!

O eso creían los Guerreros Z, ya que, en casa de Goku…

Chi-Chi: Goku, Goten, Gohan… Os dejaré sin comer una semana!


End file.
